Chronicles of Wild Space
by TheMarta
Summary: Story of Wild Space through the years.


_**Tribes era (5000 BBY)**_

War. Pain. Anger. Hate. Strong and wild, powerful and unknown. Force- ruler of Galaxy's wild parts. Anyone who carry it is an almighty ruler and greatest threat to anyone.

''Force can be our savior and our enemy,'' said Master Roko, ''We must learn how to carry it and bring peace as our ancestors je'daii and near living jedi. We must learn what they have learn but we must learn it own way.'' Every man and women, young and old, big and small were listening to him. Everyone who had force join him. They didn't fight like their neighbors- Horu tribal, Grwe'i tribal and other tribes. They were seeking for peace. For long lost peace.

''Master Roko,'' said little girl, ''How do i know if I have a force in me?'' He looked down to her:'' My young one. Force isn't in you it surround us. Force is in every living thing- in grass, in water, in leaves, in every creature. But we are just a place for force to stay.'' She looked a bit confused:''Does force are in us?'' Roko smiled.

Master Roko trained everybody in his tribal he was a great master. He was killed by one of force carrier from Horu tribal. When Horu tribal invaded in Master Roko temple they seduced every man and woman. They killed Master Roko and killed almost all children. Those were dark times for Roko tribal. Almost everyone of Roko tribal were enslaved and sold to slave holders all around Wild Space. Their message of peaceful force users were carried in Wild Space. Their message were by adopted by other tribes but still there were a long way to go.

In deepest corners of Wild Space darkness rose up. Sith were living all over the galaxy even in Wild Space. Wild space were full of darkness and Sith helped to rise darkness but as long there was one light force carrier they failed and run into Wild Space darkness. Always there were someone who was fighting for light and balance.

''Gheri!'' shouted little girl, ''Gheri!?'' She was alone and scared. She was one of few survivors of Roko tribal holocaust. ''Maru...'' someone called her name. It was almost like a whisper. ''Maru...'' it called again. ''Who are you?'' she asked in the night. ''I'm everything and nothing. I'm war and peace. I'm in you and in your enemy...'' it whisper. ''Force...'' she gasped, '' How can you talk? You are just...just... something. Something what surround us,'' She didn't know where to look to see force but how can you see something invisible. ''What do you want?'' she asked, ''Where is Gheri?'' She felt cold air surrounding her. '' I can show where Gheri is...'' it whispered, ''He is scared... He wants to run away...'' She looked in grass:'' He would never left me...'' ''People can't be trusted... I would never left you...'' it whispered next to her ear,''Join me...'' She closed her eyes. She saw blurry silhouette. It was came closer and closer until it stopped and handed to her a hand. She wasn't scared, she was full of anger. She took silhouette hand. Then she disappeared in dark smoke.

Time passes but wars don't stop. Brother against brother, sister against sister, parents against children. Millions deaths. Growing pain. Light was getting dark and dark become more dark. Every one is loser in war no mater if you win or lose battle. Ruined families and ruined friendships. In darkest days rises the brightest light.

He raised up from dust and came to light as savior. Last light carrier from Roko tribal- Gheri. Last living person who was trained by Roko himself. Gheri was one of the greatest fighters. He with light won every battle. He was the symbol of light force. Until he had to fight with her. Darkness by herself. More darkness than human. She once was with light now she is just darkness.

He looked into her bloody red eyes. ''We don't have to fight,'' he said, ''We can again be children and run away from fear.'' ''You left me because you were scared. You left me die!'' she screamed. ''I return after darkness left. I searched for you across the galaxy,'' he said. His voice was calm and peaceful but her voice was troubled and angry. Her screams were full of anger and hate. '' It's not too late to came back to light,'' he said looking through her eyes, ''It's never too late.'' For last time she looked at him and ran into him. Ghari felt down. He was hardly breathing. Maru pierced Ghari with lightsaber and at with his last breaths he pierced she with lightsaber and whispered:''If I go down you came whit me...''

Maru and Ghari died in pain and regrets. After symbol of light killed darkness everyone had a hope. As long as there is hope there is light.

Whit death of one of greatest darkness knight Maru died Dark empire. Everyone was fighting with dark. No one was left out. Darkness ran far away in galaxy's corners. Darkness had no hope just power and when power is gone darkness is also.

War for light and freedom was long and hard but it was worth it. Fighting for better future. War against dark united all tribes.

This is the fall of darkness and rise of light, unity, democracy and light jedi in Wild Space.


End file.
